Terga Confodiunt
by Lonelygreydog
Summary: When England shows up late for a world conference, he discovers Canada is in a comatose. Even with all the countries working together he won't wake up. When England gets on the right track the other countries foolishly ignore his advice. Without England knowledge, Canada won't ever wake up. What if he really doesn't?
1. Canada's Condition

There was a child on the bank of the river. Feet dangling in the water playfully, he smiled at me for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. It was America before he declared his independence-before he started hating me. How long have I wished to have these long-lost moments back?

"Iggy, come here. Quickly!"

"Alright, alright," I called back, "You can be so impatient. You know that?"

I trudged through the rugged plains to the river. I smiled at America. When I was with him I always felt so calm. "What do you want to do," I asked politely, "Do you want to play tag? Hide-and-go-seek?"

America opened his mouth to speak, but the only noise that came out was a loud obnoxious beeping sound. I asked if he was okay, but he persisted in beeping at me. Suddenly, I realized that the beeping was my alarm clock. I woke from my pleasant dream. I shut the alarm off and almost had a heart attack when I saw the time; 8:30. I could have sworn I had set the alarm to 7:00. Was I subconsciously hitting the snooze button for an hour and a half? It didn't matter. I was already late for the world conference. All because of a stupid dream.

This was America's fault. I decided to get him back later-after I went to the world conference of course. I dragged myself out of bed, brushed my hair and changed my clothes. I rushed to the conference so quickly that I forgot the scones I made for everyone. When I got there the conference was in full swing. I had missed out on the usual fighting and Germany had already taken over. America was ranting about Canada when I walked in. Everyone looked annoyed with him asusual. America paused his rant as soon as he realized I was behind him. "Sorry about being late," I started, but I was interrupted by Germany.

"America told us to be here at eight o'clock sharp! Where were you," He yelled. I didn't think of an excuse on the way over. What was I supposed to say: I was late because I was dreaming about Chibi America and I didn't hear my alarm? No, that wasn't good enough. "I over slept."

"Dude it's fine," America said, "I would've overslept too if it wasn't for Canadia's condition." Almost everyone at the table rolled their eyes at this statement. I guess Canada's "condition" wasn't serious at all. Last time America threw one of his "important" meetings it was about the skyrocketing price of hamburgers. "Yeah, He has a cold, whatever that is. He hasn't got out of bed for a while so I'm kinda worried." America ranted.

"That's the thing with being sick, your body needs to recover so you sleep a lot," Germany sarcastically said. "Okay, lets talk about real problems. Not what's-his-name's cold."

"For once, I think I agree with Germany," I said.

"Angleterre has a good point," France muttered.

"Can we-a talk about pasta," Italy yelled.

"Guys, this is serious! Canadia hasn't woken up in three days," America yelled over the now-fighting nations.

"Three days," I thought I had maybe heard him wrong. A cold couldn't cause Canada to fall into a coma. Could it? "You could have mentioned that before..."

"Yeah. Last Thursday he got a cold and then two days later he just... didn't wake up."

"Are you sure it was just a cold," France asked; now looking quite concerned.

"Of course I'm sure! Trust me. When have I ever disappointed you," America yelled. He was trying to defend what was left of his pride. There was silence for a moment, since none of the nations really wanted to make enemies with America-who is known for his large army.

"Can we just go to see him," France asked.

"Fine by me, dude," America then led us up towards Canada's room. I felt a strange presence as we approached Canada's room. The closer we got, the harder it became for me to breath.

"Does anyone else here feel that?"

"What? The urge to eat pasta? I always feel that!" "I don't feel anything, dude."

"Angleterre, this isn't the time for jokes." We eventually got to Canada's room. The aura seemed to leave as soon as we entered the room and I could breath again. I took in my surroundings. The room was messy. Hamburgers from various fast-food joints were scattered on the floor. Canada was sleeping with a hamburger on his forehead and several more surrounding his body.

"I did the best I could with the resources I had," America stated, "How did I do?"

"Putting a hamburger on his head isn't going to help," Germany pointed out. "It isn't," America said. The sad part was that he wasn't being sarcastic or anything. He actually thought that was what he was supposed to do.

"No, it isn't," France said. He looked horrified that his little brother had been in the care of America during all of this. "Why don't you let us help Canada?"

"That's why I called y'all here, right?"

"I could try a healing spell. If you-"

"No!" They all screamed at me in unison.

"Fine," I muttered, "Should I go get some medicine?"

"I'll go with you," Frace started, "Just to make sure you don't enchant any of the medicines."

"Why don't you dumbasses call the doctor or something," Romano pointed out. All of the other nations just stared at Romano. It really hadn't crossed our minds. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

"Well, wasn't it just a cold?" America pointed out, obviously trying to sound smart, but epicly failing.

"If Canada is comatose, you need to call the doctor," Romano said, sounding quite annoyed.

"I hate to admit it, but I think Romano is right," Germany mumbled.

America pulled his phone out of his pocket and just stared at it for a while. "I forgot the number to call 9-1-1. What do I do?"

"Call 9-1-1," I suggested. What type of phone number has only three digits?

"Thanks for the help, dude," America looked relieved as he dialed 9-1-1. "Hey dude, my bro is in a... what was it called again , Romano?" "Comatose, dumb bastard." "Yeah a comatose. Hm? This is an emergency! But-okay... He's a country though! Why don't you believe me? Oh come on, bro," America hung up the phone. "He said that this wasn't urgent enough and that they had to use all of their ambulances for other people."

"They don't have any ambulances to spare for Canada," France exclaimed, "But he's a country and he's comatose! This can't be good for Canadians!"

"Does this mean the awesome me can't get any maple syrup," Prussia asked, "West, I can't live without maple syrup."

"Since when were you here," Germany yelled. I honestly didn't remember him being at the world conference, either.

"Since I found out that Canada was hurt," Prussia said. He looked less energetic and excited than usual. Is that his excuse for being sad?

"How did you find out," I asked.

"I'm awesome! I can tell when my little Birdie and-more importantly-my maple syrup are in danger," Prussia said.

"I'm sure you can," Germany muttered. "Let's really get back to the task on hand. Does anyone here know anything about a comatose?"

" No country has gone through it before so, I don't think we do." I said. Anyway, considering the arua, I didn't think it was an ordinary comatose. I stood there for a moment trying to figure out what caused the comatose when there was a loud crash from downstairs disrupting my train of thought.


	2. Pushing the Blame

After we decided that France and I would go check out the source of the crash for america's sake, we headed down stairs only to find that there was nothing broken or knocked over. We searched the entirety of the house a couple times before we decided to split up. I searched the first floor and the basement while he searched the second and third floor. (Yes the crash was from downstairs)

Getting sick of a room is very easy if you are trying to find something in it for the fifth time, I'll tell you behind or under the same things over and over again. It's not even like the basements that big. I was stuck there searching a small ass room for what seemed like eternity, but I doubt it was any more than a couple minutes.

"Hey, Flying Mint Bunny? Do you see anything suspicious?" I sighed remembering that I didn't bring my friend with me to this meeting. I thought about calling Flying Mint Bunny with the magic room I built here when America was a colony. It then finally dawned on me that the crash came from the magic room. Why did I have to be so stupid sometimes?

Once I remembered where I hid the magic room from chibi America, I strolled over the the kitchen where I pulled one of the loose boards off of the wall with some effort. Behind the board was a small wooden square chest that looked like it would fall apart it it was opened. Grabbing the lid, I pulled open the chest revealing a small silver key. Swiftly grabbing the key from the inside of the box, I slid the silver into my pocket.

I traveled back downstairs into the basement, switched on the light, and cursed when I saw that the rug the magic room was hidden under wasn't here anymore.

I jumped as I heard the door open behind me. "Hey Britain dude, Why did you take so long? France is already up. Gilbird knocked over Tony's whatcha call it."

"I was just looking for your magi- I was… I-"I stammered before getting interrupted

"Whatevs Iggy. So I was wondering if you could cast a spell to make me turn into a big super overpowered hero. What do you think?"

"Or I could cast a spell to see why he has a coma." I practically begged because of my failed results last time.

"Naw, I kinda lost the magic room last time I used it." Blush creped on America's face.

"First off, If you lost it why did you ask me to cast a spell. Second off, you don't have magic in you. Third off, How do you lose a magic room?" As I said this America put this really cute- I mean annoying pouty face on.

"I- um… Shut up. Let's just back up stairs into Canadia-dudes room." Pulling me up the stairs by my wrist, America tripped over a step, sending us both towards the ground. I hit the hard floor with a loud thud, knocking all the breath out of me. America landed soon after, ramming hard into my leg. Wincing in pain, I pushed America off me, who still hadn't gotten over the fall and was pretty daised. Once I got up I glared at America who was slowly getting up as well.

"You are such a bloody git. You have no sense of general direction, you might as well be a headless chicken!" I didn't mean for my words to come out so harsh, they just came out.

"Ha come on dude, I tripped over your foot. It is definitely your fault." America smirked. I was so glad he didn't take offence to that.

"If you weren't dragging me we wouldn't have been to close. It was like you were a little kid pulling your brother to show him a cool new toy. Wait, I thought you hated me?" America's sad puppy face made me regret saying that. He looked like a little golden retriever who was refused a meal. (author: My golden retriever would look like the saddest thing ever if we was refused a meal. No he is not fat)

"Y-you think I hate you? What would give you that Idea? I lo- Nevermind… Let's just go upstairs." America didn't even wait for me before he started to walk. I had to run a couple steps to catch up with him.

* * *

When we entered the room all the countries attention turned on us. "Look who finally showed up. We were just talking about you!" Russia beamed when everyone else failed to say anything.

"Uh… Russia… You didn't have to say that." The only thing on my mind then was Shit. What are they talking about.

"Ve~ Once this weird shadowy thing came in the room, everyone started saying that you cast a spell on Canada." Italy cheerfully stated while spinning around in a rolly chair. I started to frantically put all the pieces together, finding one.

"Before we get into the topic of who did it, what did the shadow creature look like and what did it do. Is it still in here now?" I ask faster and more anxiously than intended.

"Well when it came in we Switzerland tried to kill the creature but the bullet went right through him and hit the wall. ("aww dude") That pissed the creature off so he launched himself at poor Switzerland and now he won't wake up." France pointed at a sleeping Switzerland sprawled out on the floor.

"Wait, does that mean Canada has a demon thing inside him too?" America turned towards his limp brother laying almost lifelessly on the guest bed.


	3. All for Nothing

All of us were sitting back in the meeting room like earlier today, except the only difference was the nervous expressions painted on everyone's face. None of us knew what to do and we had been sharing ideas for the last half an hour or so. None of my spell books had an explanation for what happened to Canada and Switzerland. There were a pile of about four books next to me, plus the one I was currently looking through, yet nothing was useful. There were spells to reverse time(I'll have to use that one later, sorry America), spells to cure any illness, even spells to travel into someones mind but none of them was a spell I needed.

"I have an idea." America wasn't his usual cheerful self. His voice was serious in a sad sort of way. His face seemed to have a permanent frown and his eyes were not the bright blue colour that he had seen in chibi America. It was dull and a darker colour. It was depressing to see. "If we could use of of your spells, if you're not the person who caused this all, to make us immune to the creature and destroy it."

"One little problem with that." If America hadn't looked so sad I would've laughed at his ignorance. "You did hear how that creature went inside Vash, right?"

"Well yes…"

"Well, we can't destroy it if it is inside of a person." The entire room groaned because yet another idea failed. "And if we did, what would it do to the person…" The entire room was silent, trying to come up with anything that could help. I had even invited my brothers, who had taught me magic, over to see if they knew something I didn't. So far they had no idea that proved useful but by the look on Ireland face I knew he had found something in the old spell book in his lap.

"Angleterre, are you sure you don't know anything? Do you know any spell that could help us figure out something about what's going on with Canada?" I really felt bad for France. I know if this had happened to America I wouldn't be able to keep a cool head. I also would have worked harder to search for an answer.

"I think I might have found something" Ireland finally spoke up. "In this book, there is a spell that summons a dark creature to posses someone's mind. The creature does this by putting it's victim into a coma. It doesn't say what it does while the victim is in a coma or how to prevent it though." I had remembered reading that spell at one point as a kid, but never attempted to cast it. I nearly forgot it until now.

"England took this too far, da?" Russia childish smile made me want to punch him across the room.

"I swear I didn't do anything you idiot! I can't summon anything properly, remember? I just end up summoning you russia." I bet it was him. He was just trying to get me into trouble with the other countries.

Ireland rolled his eyes at our fighting."Before we start arguing, I found another spell that might help. It says right here that this spell will put a person into the mind of the victim in order to prevent the victim from being possessed. The only way to get the person out is to… The next page is ripped out?"

"Ripped out! What do you mean ripped out?" America Demanded. The anger on his face was so foreign. There should have been a never fading smile on his face. "Who did this?"

"Who ever the person is doesn't want Canada to be a nation. Does anyone have any idea who this could be?" I didn't even have the slightest clue on who it was. Well, all except one person.

"I know who it is. It is Russia. He thinks that since Canada is the second largest nation, he is a threat towards him. He also wants to piss America off." I glared at Russia, who was doing one of his stupid childish smiles.

"You think that it was me? You are just blaming me so they don't think it's you. You were gone while the creature attacked Switzerland. Weren't you also late for the meeting. Also America said you were looking for his magic room. Everything points to you." Everyone was now angrily staring at me.

"It wasn't England." Scotland sighed. "As much as we all know he would do something like this, it couldn't of been him. He can barely do magic as it is, you really think you could pull something like this off? Who ever did it has an incredible magic skill."

"I think we should call the meeting off and check up on Canada. England, Ireland, Scotland, and Wales should stay here and see if they can figure anything else out." As he said this, America walked out the door of the meeting room followed by other Nations and Micro-nations if you count Peter as a part of this.

"I think he meant I stay here too." Northern Ireland mumbled. "I'll just stand over here." Northern Ireland walked to the corner of the room and pulled out a book on enchantments. I didn't feel like telling him enchantments weren't going to help us out so I just pulled out my own book.

"England," Scotland scowl didn't make me want to hear what he was about to say. "What ever stupid spell you cast, just reverse right now and avoid the trouble of all the nations hating you." I couldn't believe he thought it was me. I was about to answer but Wales beat me to it

"It wasn't him. I know England well enough to know he only is capable of casting spells when he is drunk on the fourth of July." I scowled at Wales but I wasn't sure he saw it. He was too in to his book to notice anything around him but our conversation.

"You guys better stop blasted fighting so we can get this over with. We need to find out how to help Canada and Switzerland or there might be a war over new territories in our near future." I sighed and went back to my book. Ireland was right, fighting wasn't going to help anything.


	4. Situated Solutions

The next time we called the nations together, we weren't any closer to finding out how to help our friends. All of us were solemn and barely muttered a word as Germany tried to rationally think of a way to organize a plan. As he wrote down meaningless charts on the whiteboard, I sat in my seat, content with the book I had. I knew everyone was looking at me, I knew they all thought it was me. I knew my own brothers, my own family, did not trust me. It hurt. It hurt knowing how fast they jumped to blame it on me.

I sighed, looking up from my book, locking eye contact with America. "I'll do it."

Everyone jumped in surprise, not knowing what I meant. "Ve~ Do what?" Even Italy asked with cautiousness, eyeing me suspiciously.

"I will travel into Canada's subconsciousness to defeat this beast." I said, determined to succeed. The rest of the Nation's shook their head or grunted.

"l'Angleterre, 'ow do we trust you?" France sadly looked at his hands as I sat there, gawking at their lack of trust.

"I could die in there, matter of fact. That's why you should trust me." I was now standing, hands on the table.

"Lads got a point" Scotland lazily gestured with his rum filled hand. The nations all discussed among themselves before Germany concluded the argument.

"This is the only option we have." He stated bluntly. "We can argue the entire time, or we can save Canada. We will have a vote." He paused. "All in favor of letting England do this?" About half of the nation's rose their hand, including all of my brothers. "In favor of not?" The smaller half rose their hands.

"Looks like we have an obvious choice" Japan mumbled.

"Indeed" Said Austria, who was distressed by the choice.

I stood and nodded. "Thank you for being reasonable" I let out a relieved sigh and began to speak. "We need to create a potion that both me and the victim needs to drink. I can only be in one mind at a time, so someone needs to volunteer to go inside of Switzerland's mind." I paused to wait for an answer.

"I'll do it." Austria spoke up for his old friend.

"Alright then" I nodded. "I need you to gather up the ingredients in the book as I get preparations ready for the spell. After we get the potion done, which I need Scotland and Ireland to help me with, Austria and I need a place to lie. We will both be in a comatose. We _can not _be distressed by any outside force by any means. Understood?"

I looked around and saw many of the nation's standing up, getting to do their tasks. I was very relieved, for they actually listened under my leadership. Austria came and stood by my side to wait for any orders. As I looked around the room, I saw that two nations remained where they were. Italy, who was napping at his place and I did not blame him, and Russia.

Russia was sitting there, smiling at me in a cold why that made me shiver. I quickly looked away and put my hands in my pockets. I thought of an excuse to leave the room, which was consulting with Scotland, and swiftly made my way. I waved. "Hello Caledonia" I used his old nickname.

He turned around lazily. "Eh, brother?" He ruffled my hair. "Wha' is it?"

I scoffed crossing my arms "I thought we could try to help Canada."

"Tha' what I'm doin" He rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen. "We sent Francis out tae get the ingredients." I nodded and followed him in.

"So, are you going to get the preparations for the potion ready? I would like to talk with Austria." Scotland nodded, and starting pulling out objects from the cabinets. I saw this as a yes and headed to the room where the two resided.

I came in and was pleased to see that their were no longer any hamburgers. I sighed as I saw the poor Swiss in the most horrendous position. I lifted him to another room and placed him on a bed. I then walked back to Canada's room and sat down next to him. I looked at his pained face, feeling agony myself. It hurt to see someone so close in so much pain. I recollected myself and gently placed my hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly.

"It's going to be alright" I promised in a whisper. "I know I was not really kind to you, but from now on I promise not to hurt you, or let you get hurt. I swear I will get you out of this. If it's the last bloody thing I do, I will get you out of this." I felt a sob swell up in my throat. I had raised Canada, too, when I obtained the territory from France. I was sorry to say our bond wasn't as strong as America's with me, but I was still his older brother and needed to protect him. I felt a tear run down my cheek, and it dropped onto the mattress as more came. I looked away, wiping my eyes. Even though Canada couldn't see, I hated to be weak. Pride, it was always my flaw. I looked back down at the lifeless body, my beautiful brother. "I am so sorry this happened"

I sighed as I noticed Austria looking at me from the doorway. I swiftly looked up and nodded, moving my hand then standing up. He looked at me with sympathy, for he knew what I was going through. He, too, had lost a little brother once upon a time. He was also now losing Switzerland. It was hard for all of us, the situation. We all tried to manage, but Lichtenstein was a wreck. Her older brother, the one who protected her and raised her when she was in need, was gone. She wouldn't stop crying, and when she did she would rush in to help, anything to bring her brother back. She was a good girl with a pure heart. It was sad to see her in pain.

"I suppose you want me to explain this all to you." Austria nodded. "You will be going into their minds, you know that, right?"

"Ja, you explained that."

"Well, their mind will be like a dream to them, it will be almost real. The only thing is that it isn't, it is half of what they come up with."

Austria tilted his head at this "What is the other half?"

I sighed. "Glad you asked. It is what the creature comes up with. It will try to manipulate them and at the same time get us out. It sees us as a parasite or a threat to their mission."

"The how do we help them?" Austria had the slightest sliver of fear in his eyes.

"We, A, convince the person to get the creature out which will have some complications. or, B, we kill it. For plan A, it would take a lot of convincing because the creature has more power than we do. It also would take a lot of mental strength to push it out, which the creature would be eating away at. Plan A will be our last resort. let's switch it, plan A kill the thing, B have the person push it out."

Austria nodded and we both sat in silence, not knowing what to say. We were both scared and worried. We didn't know what was to come us and our friends, so we sat there. All we wanted was to be alone with our thoughts. It was the most reassuring thing at the moment.


End file.
